Sorting
• Sorting Guide • }}} - 02= Where to go to sort: The most important place to go when it comes to sorting is either here or here for your adult characters. This is the place where you start either your student or your adult. However, it is recommended that you look through the main sorting page, the starting up guide and the policies. However, this page should be your one stop guide for your character, but just in case anything is missed, it's a good idea to look through these pages as well! To make a forum, you simply go to the first two links, you write your name in the character in the little box and press the 'get started' button. Like this: After pressing this button, you will then be directed to the sorting forum. Do note that the student and adult forums are the same but the layout is different. Also some sections are optional for adults but are required for students. - 03= The Forum Signature The first thing you will see is this: "Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here." Please delete this and include ~~~~ or your personalised signature. This enables the sorter to find your profile and contact you outside of your forum. Multiple Choice The multiple choice questions help the sorter give your character a Hogwarts house. The choices are based to determine what your character values. It is a requirement for all the student characters to be sorted into a house, thus it is a requirement for this section to be filled out completely. For adults, this section is optional and you can skip it. To answer a question, simply highlight your answer and press the 'i' button on the top of your page or add two apostrophes on either side of the words (after the :, not before). It should look something like this: Please answer each of the ten questions with one answer. Personality and History When it comes to personality and history, the more detail the better. Also remember that though both are seperate sections, both are connected and do affect one another. We ask that you write both of these things as it gives the sorter an idea of your character and whether they are acceptable to the wiki or not. Personality: *Your characters personality is essentially what your character is about. Are they shy? Courageous? Nervous? Whatever makes that character (traits, hobbies, political opinions etc) is discussed in the personality. *Though this is shorter than a history, detail is still recommended. Go into further depth. Why are they so hostile to the world? Is there another side to them that they don't show to people? What does it take to draw that side out? *Your personality must be 14 lines minimum. We encourage you to split this into two paragraphs of seven lines. Do remember the sorter bases their lines on the published page. Whilst in editting mode you may have fourteen lines, it might be only twelve when published. History: *Not everything in the character's history has to be known by the character. For example, John might not know how his parents met and why they gave him up for adoption. But how they met and their reasoning behind the adoption is still important for context and realism. Thus, we do recommend that you include your parents history, though you are able to get away with little detail about them. *If your child was raised under parents: **Discuss the child's relationship with them. Did they have a good relationship? If they didn't, why? How did the parent display their hatred/love towards the child? How did the child interpret this treatment? **Did the child have siblings? If so, what was their relationship with them? Did they pick on the sibling, or did they get picked on by them. Or were they close? Distant? **Are the parents and siblings still around current day? Do they still support (both emotionally and financially) your child? If not, what happened to them and how does the child support themselves? If the parents died, or deserted them, who took them in? If they weren't, were they left on the streets or were they adopted? *If your child wasn't raised under parents: **How were they raised? Were they adopted (if they were adopted, then see above), were they placed in a foster home or were they left on the streets? **If they were left on the streets, how did they survive? How did the find shelter, food, clothes? The more details the better in order for it to be realistic. **How do they perceive their lot in life? Did they resent their parents, do they miss them or do they resent everything in the world. Remember, something like the loss of parents, the lack of a stable childhood, would affect your child immensely and can cause permanent damage. *The first magical incident is compulsory for all characters (except for five year old forums as they might not have experienced it yet). This usually occurs between 7-10. Remember you must include the age in the explanation as well. We ask that you include the magical incident as it does warn the sorter of potential OP. Most users try to argue that since the character had their first magical incident at the age of four then their magical would be superior as they grow older. Thus, we ask that you include their age when they had their first magical incident in order to avoid this. **You can discuss how they reacted to their incident, how they reacted to the idea of magic. Were they told the truth? Did they ignore it? Did they think they were dreaming? Were they the only one that witnessed it? **Though it is highly likely that they experienced other magical incidents afterwards, which you can certainly mention, there is no need to go into full depth as you did with the first one. *Another thing that you can write about is how the character first got their education. Some magical parents are willing to send their children to primary school (the UK equivalent to elementary) whilst some magical parents would prefer their child to be tutored at Kwikspell Tutoring or homeschooled. It is up to you to decide how your magical child received their early education, though if your child is a muggle born then they would be sent to primary. Of course, some children don't receive education and if this is the case, please explain why they didn't receive it. **On top of this, if the character did attend primary school or kwikspell, then you can discuss how they interacted with their peers, how they did academically and how it affected their life. Remember, everything in the character's history affects your character. For example, suffering from bullying during their primary school years would continue to affect their personality in the current day. *How did they react to Hogwarts? If they were already a part of Hogwarts, then they would have been aware and expecting their acceptance letter. However, for those who are new to the magical world (most commonly muggle borns), then the letter would most likely come as a surprise. How did they react? How did their parents react? *If the character is currently in Hogwarts, then how have they been finding Hogwarts? Do they like it? Do they have friends? What's their experience in it. *Your history must be twenty one lines minimum or three paragraphs of seven sentences. - 04= } }} Coding Credit • Writing Credit • >